


in full bloom

by indistinct_echo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plant fucking, Plant/Human Hybrids, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indistinct_echo/pseuds/indistinct_echo
Summary: Where Dan is a lace lily and Phil is seagrass. (Inspired by Phil's plant tour video)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	in full bloom

Phil opens his eyes to the soft light that filters through the shades of their bedroom windows. Dan is draped over him, his limbs sprawled out over the bed and his hands draped gracefully over the edges like leaves too delicate too hold themselves upright.

Dan’s curls tickle the stem of Phil’s neck, and his head presses heavy against Phil’s chest. Phil lets himself sink into the feeling of being so enveloped by Dan. The silkiness of Dan’s unblemished skin combined with the sweet smell of his natural perfume make Phil’s head spin.

But as much as he adores watching Dan sleep in his arms, there is nothing more beautiful than watching how he responds when Phil brings an experimental hand to lightly brush from Dan’s temple, over his cheek, to his jaw. Though the reaction is subtle, it’s immediate; Dan’s face turns towards Phil’s touch as though he were the sun.

Phil wraps his long fingers around Dan’s shoulder and strokes them down his arm, squeezing gently around the lean muscles that give easily under his touch.

Dan starts to wake then, gasping out the most precious little sighs and sleepy noises. Phil watches with rapt fascination as Dan blinks away the nighttime, his warm brown eyes quickly finding Phil’s.

Phil’s gaze drifts downwards towards Dan’s mouth, still half-open from sleep. The contrast between the darkness of the inside of his mouth and the cherry-red pout of his lips is disarmingly attractive.

He shifts beneath Dan, curving himself so he can more easily press their mouths together, and licks slowly into Dan’s mouth. He tastes like mornings and herbal tea, and Phil can’t get enough. Dan turns onto his stomach and fully gives in to Phil, letting his mouth drop open wider and his tongue teasingly brush against Phil’s without any play for dominance; he’s always so pliant in the mornings.

Dan’s hands, just as elegant as they were in sleep, twine into Phil’s hair. His touch is gentle, so gentle, that it’s maddening. So, Phil does the one thing that he knows will make Dan lose his tender grace and his careful control over the volume of his hushed whimpers: he twists and sucks a harsh bruise into the left side of Dan’s long, gorgeous neck.

_“Ahhhhh, Phil…”_

The mark blossoms red before fading to purple, but Phil can barely focus on the beauty of the color given that Dan’s fingers are now pulling at Phil’s hair with purpose. The sound of Dan’s urgent moan plays over and over in his mind.

Phil flattens his tongue over the mark, and Dan’s chest heaves as he pants into Phil’s ear.

“You like that, yeah?” Phil whispers, punctuating his words with a teasing trace of his tongue around the bruise. He pulls back in time to see Dan nod frantically, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, and the glisten makes Phil’s mouth water. _He needs to taste more of Dan._

Phil quickly leans forward to press a chaste kiss against Dan’s lips, just to feel their slickness. He only barely pulls back before, in a voice that’s low and is breathy with desire, he asks, “Can I suck you off?”

Dan groans loudly. “Yes, yes, please,” he says, rolling off of Phil and sitting up against the headboard next to him.

It almost looks wrong for Dan to be so contained, for him sitting all proper despite his complete nudity. He should be all spread out – legs open wide, sheets grasped tightly between clenched fingers – in full bloom before Phil. But it won’t be long until Dan gets there, until he’s so completely bursting with pleasure that his toes curl and his eyes flutter shut and his voice gives out.

Phil pushes himself up off the pillow and gets onto his knees. Dan’s eyes hungrily move over him, and he bites his lip when his gaze lands on Phil’s cock. Phil is still mostly soft, but he knows that, even so, his cock is larger than Dan’s fully hard dick.

Phil places both palms over Dan’s knees and slides his hands up Dan’s thighs before slowly pulling them apart. It is then that he finally gets a good look at Dan’s small dick. It’s gorgeous, the way its flushed color stands out amongst the light petals of his soft skin, how it captures Phil’s attention despite, or perhaps because of, its size.

He moves quickly to settle himself between Dan’s legs, his face in line with Dan’s flower. He takes the edge of a petal gently between his lips. Dan gasps. Phil lets his tongue flick against the edge, and Phil can see how the movement causes ripples all the way down towards Dan’s dick. Phil releases the petal, choosing instead to suck Dan’s cockhead into his mouth, swallowing the precum that he’s already leaked.

He doesn’t press down for a moment, hovering at the head even though he could easily take all of Dan. Instead, Phil licks over the slit on Dan’s cock while massaging his inner thighs, rubbing circles closer and closer to the base of his petals.

 _“Ah, more, y-yes,”_ Dan cries out.

Phil gently presses his thumbs towards each other, working them in a rolling motion to create waves of pressure against the base of his petals.

_“So, so good. Close…”_

Phil sinks down over the entirety on Dan’s dick and hollows his cheeks, sucking hard. Dan’s back arches and he releases onto Phil’s tongue, his cum warm and sweet.

“Whoa,” Dan says breathlessly, flopping back onto the bed. Phil know it’ll only be moments before Dan is ready to go again; it doesn’t take much for him to come, but it’s ages before he’s fully spent.

Phil pulls off of Dan’s dick and places kisses along each of the surrounding petals, letting some of Dan’s come drip back onto his body. By the time Phil’s finished, there are white rivulets streaking down each of the petals towards the base where the come pools around Dan’s dick, the warmth of his body heat preventing it from drying out.

Phil pulls back from Dan’s crotch and crawls up towards Dan’s face. But before Phil can interlock their lips, Dan places a hand on his chest.

“Are you gonna clean me up?” he asks, voice all too innocent for what he’s asking.

Phil smiles just as sweetly. “Course. I just want to work you up again, first.”

Dan blushes at that, the rosy patch on his cheek only highlighting the redness of his well-kissed lips. Phil bypasses those lips now though, moving down Dan’s chest as he places kisses and sucks marks into the sensitive skin. When Phil takes one nipple between his teeth, Dan wraps a hand around the back of Phil’s neck, pulling him closer. Phil bites and licks and sucks until Dan’s writhing beneath him, the sheets becoming twisted around them from the movement.

From there, he blows cool air down the center of Dan’s chest and abdomen until he’s back in line with Dan’s dick. He’s hard, unsurprisingly, and Phil teases him by darting around his cock to lap up the puddle of come with his tongue while trying not to give his desperate, little cock any direct attention.

Dan whimpers as Phil deftly slips his tongue into the delicate crevices between the overlapping petals. Phil is nuzzled so closely into Dan that his scent is even more overwhelming. All of his senses are chanting _Dan, Dan, Dan_ , but he isn’t quite ready to come just yet.

Dan’s got a few more orgasms left in him, Phil knows, and, once he’s pulled back from Dan and sitting on his knees, his mind flits between all of the possible ways to wring them out.

But Dan doesn’t give him the time to decide; he grabs Phil’s hand and guides it around his dick. The head is barely visible over Phil’s fist, and Phil can’t take his eyes off of the way he only needs to move just slightly for his hand to block his view of Dan’s dick completely.

Dan starts thrusting his hips, his dick fucking into the tunnel of Phil’s fist again and again, only to disappear each time Dan slightly pulls back.

_Fuck, he’s so tiny. If our dicks were side by side…_

The thought punches a breath out of Phil.

Dan stops moving. “What is it?”

“I just-” Phil starts. “I want to try…” He sighs before starting over. “I was thinking about what it would look like if I wrapped a hand around both of us together.”

Dan’s eyes widen. “Yes, yes, _please,_ let’s do that.”

Phil gives a half-apologetic shrug. “I’m not fully hard.”

Dan smiles. “You know I don’t mind,” he says as he bends forward off the bed until he’s nearly folded in half, his face in front of the seagrass surrounding Phil’s cock.

“More fun for me this way,” he continues with a smirk, “I like feeling you get hard in my mouth.”

Before Phil can reply, Dan takes Phil’s cock between his gorgeous red lips, and suddenly he can barely string together two words.

Dan swirls his tongue over the head of Phil’s cock and then nudges the skin just beneath. Phil swears loudly and puts his hands on Dan’s shoulders to steady himself, careful not to force him further onto his cock – he knows it won’t all fit in Dan’s perfect little mouth, but part of the fun is seeing him try so diligently each time.

“ _Mmmm_ , so fucking good,” Phil murmurs, as he tries to lose himself to the wet heat surrounding his dick.

Dan leans farther forward and, with the hand he isn’t using to keep his balance, brushes Phil’s seagrass out of the way, revealing the full size of his cock. There’s so much left for Dan to take, and he presses forward with an appreciative groan. A flash of heat runs through Phil.

As Dan presses forward – each time taking more of Phil than he had the last – and pulls back, Phil notices how he leans as close as he can into himself, folding into an angle even more severe than necessary to reach Phil’s dick. His brain is too fuzzy to focus on it at first, but suddenly he realizes that Dan is trying to get himself off.

Each time he folds forward, his dick becomes nestled into the petals of his flower, and the friction must feel wonderful as he pushes and pulls his body across the bed. _Fuck._

Watching Dan try to bring himself to orgasm while he’s busy sucking Phil off is what makes Phil subconsciously succumb to the wet heat of Dan’s mouth and become fully erect. He pulls himself gently from Dan’s mouth. Dan looks up at him, and Phil’s breath catches.

“Think you can get yourself off like that?” Phil asks.

 _“Fuck,”_ Dan breathes. “Yeah, I think so.”

He puts both elbows in front of himself and uses them to pull himself forwards and backwards on the bed, slowly at first but then faster, faster, faster.

The position means Phil can’t quite see Dan’s small dick as he rubs against himself, bringing himself closer and closer to release, but even just the knowledge that Dan is using the bed to essentially fuck into himself between the folds of his petals is so incredibly hot. And, from where Phil stands, he can see both Dan’s face turned up to look at him, his eyes blown wide and his mouth dropped open in pleasure, and all the way down Dan’s back to the cleft of his perfect ass.

Phil brings a hand to wank himself lazily while he watches Dan. When Dan changes the pace, Phil tries to follow suit, moving his hand now more urgently around his large cock. With his other hand, Phil strokes through the seagrass at the base of his dick, and he moans at the sharpness of the sensation.

They’re both gasping and panting, and, as Dan’s movements get more erratic, Phil moves to play with his foreskin at the head, his focus entirely on Dan. It’s only takes a few more stuttered grinds into the bed for Dan to orgasm with a whimper, finally breaking eye contact with Phil as he drops his head low into the mattress.

Phil closes his eyes with a groan, picturing how Dan just came all over himself, and _fuck_ , he really wants to see Dan’s dripping wet flower. Phil brings his hands to Dan’s shoulders and pulls him up so that he’s no longer bent over himself; he’s likely too spent to get up on his own.

When Phil sees Dan’s dick, the way it’s still hard and flushed dark in the middle of his sopping wet flower, he immediately wraps a hand around it, the wet come making the slide so deliciously smooth. Phil quickly shifts so that his dick is close enough to be able to reach his hand as well, but the angle means that instead of fucking into the same side of Phil’s fist, they are moving opposite each other. He gasps at the feeling of Dan’s tiny dick nudging against his cock each time he moves his hand.

Phil is essentially fucking Dan’s flower as his cock is far too large to be fully contained by his hand; each time he bottoms out, his cockhead pushes against Dan’s most delicate petals, leaving Dan moaning and swearing and begging for more. It’s those unabashed, desperate sounds that spur Phil on until with one, two, three strokes he’s coming, filling up Dan’s flower with his sap. Dan quickly follows, and his come spills over Phil’s hand as Dan shouts his name.

Phil pulls back slowly, the friction of even Dan’s smooth flower too stimulating for his oversensitive dick. He watches the way his come drips out from between Dan’s petals as he moves. The sight is so hot that Phil thinks it won’t be long until he’s ready to go again, even though he doesn’t have the stamina of Dan who is somehow still pretty fucking hard. But they’ve got all day, and all the time in the world to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog [here](https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/621732312550457344/in-full-bloom-rating-e-word-count-23k) <3 Moodboard [here](https://indistinct-echo.tumblr.com/post/622202855349272576/moodboard-for-my-fic-in-full-bloom) :)


End file.
